


Dinosaurs vs Aliens

by Felinis



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinis/pseuds/Felinis
Summary: in which karol and rita argue over dinosaurs and aliens





	Dinosaurs vs Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> this was a tumblr prompt

Amidst the chaos and clutter that clung to Rita in an endless cycle of filth and debris an age-old argument ensued. The kind that everyone has had at some point that pulls at friendship till it snaps like a worn guitar string.

“Have you lost your damn mind?!“

It was Karol who had screamed the words as he stopped attempting to organize the mounds of books from Rita’s floor. The mage scoffed and held herself haughty and stubborn. “Dinosaurs are way cooler than space aliens!”

“That’s a goddamn motherfucking lie and you know it.” Rita slams a book on the ground “Dinosaurs are just big old lizards! Aliens are literally out of this world.” She takes a deep breath in through her nose. “They have no equal.”

Karol can’t stand for this affront to justice. To the idea that anything could be less cool than a giant monster covered in feathers and scales. It’s a motherfucking dinosaur. A motherfucking dinosaur. Nothing can compare to the badassery of a dinosaur. Because a motherfucking dinosaur will always be a motherfucking dinosaur. “Dinosaurs are cooler!”

To Rita, the correct answer is obvious because they already know so much about dinosaurs and aliens are unknown. They can be anything and do anything in theory. They come with technology and culture. Plus a goddamn motherfucking spaceship. It’s a spaceship. That warrants them being cooler automatically. “No aliens!”

Karol puts himself right in her face. “Mother. Fucking. Dinosaurs.”

Rita glares and smoke practically pours from her nose. “God. Damn. Fucking. Aliens.”

It’s a showdown for the ages as they glare unblinking for what feels like hours. Standing cold and stoic with bristling dumb rage for the other. Two wills battling over a trivial matter that will have no real bearing on their lives like it’s life or death. A friendship and camaraderie over who’s opinion is ultimately better.

“What ya’ll doin?” The two blink as they stare at the door where Raven’s head is tilted in confusion.

“Raven, serious question- which is cooler? Aliens” Karol spits the last word. “Dinosaurs.”

Raven blinks and gives a goofy grin. “I always preferred ninjas myself.”

The two felt their joint aggression burst like a watermelon slammed by a hammer.

“What are you a moron!?” Rita shouts.

“You had one job!” Karol points as Raven holds his hands up in a weak defense.

“What about… space dinosaurs?” Raven tries, and the mage and guild-boss silently ponder it for half-a-second before collectively saying.

“That’s just dumb.”

The tension in the air breaks like the conflict never existed. Karol walks out shortly followed by Rita as the two talk about getting ice-cream. It’s a common feud. The kind that is forgotten in moments once the tension leaves and fades like a dream. They laugh and go on their way because friendship is rarely so easily destroyed.


End file.
